Lighting fixtures are often mounted to ceilings or wall, or other mounting surface. Where possible and desirable, the lighting fixtures (and the junction boxes and wiring therefore) can be recessed within the mounting surface. However, where recessed lighting and recessed junction boxes are not possible or practical, the light fixtures may be mounted to the mounting surface. In such cases, the wiring and conduits therefore may also be mounted to the mounting surface. Therefore, what is desired is a lighting fixture that can accommodate these various configurations.